


Hands-On Approach

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Massage, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Post-Avengers (2012), Stress Relief, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: After an argument with Thor, Tony offers something to try and ease Loki's stress.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 56
Kudos: 577
Collections: Best works





	Hands-On Approach

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not overly fond of this, but I don't hate it enough to throw it either. So, I hope some people enjoy it :)

Loki had never seen eye-to-eye with his brother.

While on Asgard he’d been unable to truly argue with Thor not without Odin’s swift rebuttal soon to follow. Thor’s friends would also rally around him, outnumbering Loki until any suggestion he made was seen as jealous, bitter or conniving.

It didn’t matter if he was _right_ , he would only ever be ignored or growled at.

So, Loki learned to bite his tongue and mutter his derogatory marks under his breath and out of earshot.

Yet, after the revelation of his heritage, after falling into the clutches of Thanos, after turning his _back_ on Asgard, Loki was not so willing to hold his tongue.

Unsurprisingly, Thor did not like having a brother who talked back and refused to agree with him.

It often led to screaming rows in Stark Tower where any mortals in the vicinity quickly vacated the area. Curiously, the only person who lingered nearby to watch was Anthony Stark.

In the beginning, Loki assumed it was so that he could make sure no damage came to his home. Yet, as the months passed, Anthony took to interjecting, and, more often the not, he sided with Loki. It forced Thor to either retreat or cede the point.

Loki hadn’t known what to make of Anthony’s interference, but when the arguments ended with Anthony flashing a smile and inviting him down to the lab, Loki couldn’t bring himself to complain.

He liked Anthony, and as the months passed, he came to _want_ Anthony. 

Loki did his best to hide that development, unwilling to jeopardise a friendship that meant the world to him. He knew Anthony’s affections were platonic, and so he had to pretend his own were as well.

He was managing well until Thor tried to convince him to return to Asgard for a celebration in Thor’s honour. When that didn’t work, he tried to order it. Their argument lasted almost twenty minutes, and by the time Thor had left, Loki was fuming.

“JARIVS,” Loki barked. “Where is Anthony?”

“The penthouse, Sir.”

Loki teleported there in a swirl of magic. Anthony was sitting on the couch with his tablet in hand. He looked up in surprise at Loki’s abrupt appearance. It only took him a moment to understand. “Thor?”

“He thinks to order me to attend a celebration on Asgard.” Loki gritted his teeth. “A triumph that was only possible through _my_ magic and _my_ planning. But is now held in _his_ honour, because who would ever praise _Loki?_ ”

He started to pace, feeling tense and agitated. He could feel Anthony’s eyes on him.

“Well,” Anthony said. “Short of beating your brother to a pulp-”

“Gladly.”

“-or holding a celebration in _your_ honour.”

Loki scoffed. “I do not want _pity_.”

Anthony ignored him. “Then, I think there’s only one thing I can offer that might help.”

Hearing Anthony stand up, Loki turned to him with confusion. Anthony smiled and gestured for Loki to follow him. Loki took a step only to hesitate when he realised where Anthony was leading him: the bedroom.

Loki sucked in a sharp breath. Desire and hope rushed through him, but he resolutely slammed a lid down on both. He didn’t want to imagine the possibility that Anthony was offering him sex, he knew he would only be disappointed.

He also knew, deep down, that sharing casual sex with Anthony would never be enough.

It left Loki to follow behind Anthony warily. He was in the adjoining bathroom and Loki stood awkwardly even as his eyes raked over the bedding, memorizing the sight.

When Anthony came back into the room with bottles of oil in his hands, his plan became immediately clear. Only, Loki wasn’t sure if he wanted to go through with it.

“Off with the shirt, face down on the bed,” Anthony told him, a hint of a smirk curling his lips. “You’re about to get the best massage of your life.”

“I was a prince.” It was remarkable that Loki’s voice remained level. “Do you think I had anyone but the best masseurs?”

“Those masseurs weren’t me,” Anthony declared arrogantly. He also made a gesture at the bed. “Come on.”

Loki knew he should decline. It was a terrible idea that would only lead to trouble; but the chance of having Anthony’s hands on him - of lying in Anthony’s _bed_ , it was too good to resist.

He pulled his tunic over his head and laid down. The bed smelled of Anthony; his hair product and cologne, a hint of motor oil and something innately _him_. Loki breathed it all in and felt tension already begin to drain from him.

It returned, however, when Anthony placed a leg on the bed. He put down the oils. His hand then came to rest between Loki’s shoulder blades before stroking down his back.

“You know, I understand that in Godland, Thor is supposed to be the hottest guy around, but I just don’t see it.” He threw his legs over Loki’s and straddled his hips. Loki sucked in a breath. “I mean, if I had to pick, it’d be you, every time.”

Loki swallowed, trying not to show the effect the words and their _positions_ had on him. “You are not Aesir. Opinions differ between the realms.”

“I guess so,” Anthony agreed, uncapping a bottle of oil and rubbing his hands together. “I’d like it if Thor got that memo.”

When Anthony’s hands touched his back, Loki had to bite his lip not to moan. They were warm and calloused, they were hardly the most beautiful hands, but they were _Anthony’s_ and it was almost enough to undo him. 

Loki closed his eyes, and it made it both worse and better.

“I hope you realise Thor isn’t the favourite on the team, and that’s not just me talking. I can think of at least three other people who would choose you on their side over him.”

Loki took a moment to collect his thoughts enough to respond. “I didn’t realise you were soothing my ego as well as my stress.”

Anthony laughed. “I can’t pay you a compliment? I can’t tell you the truth?”

Anthony’s hands swept down his back. His thumbs running along Loki’s spine before sliding back up to his shoulder blades. Anthony shifted and the motion rocked his pelvis against Loki’s ass. Loki bit his lip. Anthony started digging into his muscles and Loki let out a soft moan.

He tensed a moment later, but Anthony just laughed. “Guess you’re carrying your tension here, huh?”

Anthony rocked his hips again and leant further over Loki, concentrating his energy on Loki’s upper back. Loki shuddered and tried not to fist his hands in the sheets.

“I understand why Thor makes you angry,” Anthony said softly, and it felt like the words were brushed right against the shell of Loki’s ear. “But, he’s an arrogant idiot, and you’re worth ten of him.”

Loki pulled in a shaky breath. Anthony’s hands, in response, turned to strokes that were more soothing and affectionate than medicinal. Loki could almost imagine this was something else; that Anthony was his _lover_ who was trying to calm him down and build him up. He could almost believe that Anthony would start to kiss his skin and begin to work his body in a different way.

And, perhaps that was the problem, he was imagining a fantasy, he was pretending this was _real_ and when Anthony’s nails scratched ever so lightly down his back, Loki’s body arched and he moaned, “ _Anthony._ ”

Anthony stiffened, going completely still, and the moment he realised what he did, Loki’s eyes snapped open and his stomach dropped.

_Oh, Norns, no._

He couldn’t look at Anthony. Loki stared at the sheets and tried not to panic. He wasn’t aroused which was a _blessing_ at this point, but his desire couldn’t be any more obvious.

“You…” Anthony whispered. “You like me?”

He sounded dumbfounded and Loki gave in; dropping his face into the sheets, to hide his mortified flush.

“As if that wasn’t painfully obvious,” he muttered, his voice slightly muffled by the bedding.

There was a moment where nothing happened before Anthony’s hands began to stroke his back again, the touch felt… reverent.

“You think you were painfully obvious?” Anthony asked. He gave a soft laugh. “Hell, Loki. What do you think I was? Asking you onto my _bed_ and offering to _massage_ you. Christ. I thought you would see through me in a heartbeat.”

Loki pushed up onto his arms and looked over his shoulder. Anthony was smiling at him; the expression was full of wonder. 

When he leant forward, Loki didn’t care that their position was awkward, not when Anthony’s mouth was catching his own in a gentle kiss. Loki closed his eyes and pressed into Anthony’s touch, but it was over far too soon.

“You’re going to mess up your neck if we keep kissing like this,” Anthony said.

Loki would have denied it, he was a _God_ , after all - but the only thing Anthony did was shift off Loki and onto the bed. He then encouraged him to roll over, and, a moment later, Anthony was pressed against his chest and kissing him again.

Wrapping one arm around Anthony, and threading the other through his hair, Loki tugged Anthony even closer. He was still angry at Thor, but with Anthony to focus on and a new relationship on the horizon, Loki could quite honestly say, Anthony had found the perfect way to distract him.


End file.
